


Of Gators and Angels

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Palatka FL, alligator - Freeform, day in the life, real life diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dealing with poltergeists in Palatka Florida, Sam and Dean run into a tiny snag.<br/>And Dean finds an awesome place for a burger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gators and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glassclosetcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassclosetcastiel/gifts).



> Look, I really can write canon-verse non-ship fics!  
> The restaurant is real, the herb shop is not. I was inspired by a picture of an alligator under a Chevy van.

Dean and Sam are in Palatka Florida, working a poltergeist case.

Dean hates fricking poltergeists. It's more than just a salt and burn, it involves those freaking juju bags in the walls, and all sorts of crap, and it's 95 degrees, with soup-like humidity. They're leaving a herb shop with their supplies for the bags, and that's when they see it. The alligator using the Impala as a sunshade, its head peeking out from behind the driver-side front wheel.

He shoves his shopping bag at Sam and reaches for his gun.

"Don't do it, Dean!" shouts Sam, trying to juggle two paper bags and lower Dean's shooting arm.

"But Sammy, it's under Baby! What are we supposed to do now?"

Sam sighs heavily, sweat already dripping down his back, his shirt starting to show moisture under his arms. "Let's go back inside, see if the clerk knows what we're supposed to do."

Dean whines, curling his lip at the alligator which he swears gloats back at him.

Back inside the shop, which is thankfully air conditioned, the owner says there's a hotline for the Conservation Commission they can call about it. Sam's the one that takes the number, because Dean would ask them to kill it. While Sam's on the phone, Dean pokes around the herb shop. They also sell crystals and all that hippy-dippy crap.

He's sniffing one of those sage smudge sticks when he overhears Sam, "I don't know if it's longer than four feet, it's under the car. I'm not about to go take a peek to check, either."

Dean can't help but chuckle, thinking about how of all the monsters they fight on the regular, it's an alligator that bests them. But then again, if they weren't in public, that would be another story. He listens to Sam hand the phone to the shop owner, so she can confirm that it's a public parking lot, and they have authorization for animal removal. 

When Sam gets off the phone, he says it will take at least half an hour for the trapper to arrive. Are they supposed to sit around in this smelly shop until then? Kharma, the shop owner, says there is a diner a couple blocks down the way, if they feel like walking. Dean thanks her, and shoves Sam out the door. A diner sounds like the perfect place to spend at least half an hour, especially if they have good burgers.

When they see the green and pink awning for the diner, Sam snorts a laugh. It's called Angel's, and it's an old diner car style place, with covered parking, and what looks like drive-in service. Dean really wishes he had Baby to park under the awning. Inside, it's cool, with white walls, chrome, and handwritten whiteboard specials.

They find a seat at one of the pink tables, and  a heavyset woman in a pink t-shirt with an order pad hands them menus. "Do you fellas know what you want to drink?"

Dean scans the counter, and while he doesn't see the normal fountain machine, there are plenty of Coke signs. Sam orders a tea, and Dean asks for a Cherry Coke. Their waitress says she'll be right back and they take a look at the menu. Dean aims straight for the burgers section, and knows immediately what he wants.

"For Real Men Only 1lb Burger" Yes. With cheese. It comes with fries AND onion rings. Closing his menu with a grin, he looks up to see Sam giving him a disapproving frown.

Dean just smirks, because while Sam knows what Dean will order, Dean knows what Sam's planning on as well. He wonders how his giant moose of a brother survives on greenery. Their waitress brings the drinks, and Dean orders his manly burger. Sam surprises him by ordering the Club sandwich. After their waitress has taken their menus and wandered off, Dean raises his eyebrow, and Sam nods at a nearby customer, who is currently eating a Club sandwich. It's piled high with lots of lettuce and tomato. Oh, so _that's_ how it is.

When Sam takes a sip of his tea, he nearly chokes on it. Looks like someone forgot that Florida is in the South, and they really like their sweet tea in the South. Dean watches his brother make a bitchface, and slurps down his own Cherry Coke happily.

Their food arrives, and his burger is almost everything he's ever wanted. It's enormous, and greasy, and he forgot to ask for onions, but Dean can't complain with a mouthful of delicious meat. Besides, there's onion rings to make up for it.

While they eat, Sam's phone rings, and it's the herb shop owner letting him know the gator has been hauled off. It was apparently almost six feet long. Dean just hopes they didn't scratch the Impala.

Once the last of the fries has been dragged through ketchup, and the Coke in his glass has been reduced to sweetened, crushed ice, Dean sits back in his diner chair. That was a damn good burger. If this poltergeist takes much longer, he might consider coming back. One of the menu boards boasts a list of fried items.

When they pay, Dean sneaks a paper menu, and tucks it in a back pocket. The place is supposedly one of the oldest diners in Florida, and.. well, maybe he wants to show Cas. The restaurant’s name _is_ Angel’s, after all.


End file.
